dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich
|JapName= |RomName= |AniName=Spopvich |MangaName= |AltName=Supopo-Bitchi |CanonTo=Manga |FirstApp= |Date of death=Age 774 |Race=Human |Gender=Male |FamConnect= Babidi (Boss) Yamu (Partner)}} Spopovich (alternatively translated various ways, such as Supopo-Bitchi) is a competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments. Biography Spopovich originally competed in the 24th tournament. However, he was not very strong and quickly lost to Mr. Satan. Dragon Ball Z World Tournament Saga During the World Tournament Saga, Spopovich competed in the 25th tournament. However, this time he looked drastically different; he was bald, his skin had become a pale grey-color, and his muscle mass had greatly increased. There was also an "M" on his forehead. He was accompanied by Yamu, a similar looking character. Shin and Kibito, two very mysterious characters themselves, could sense something was up with these two. Hercule could also tell Spopovich was strange, as he remembered him from the previous tournament. Spopovich was matched against Videl in the first round of the tournament. When Hercule found this out, he thought his daughter would win easily. However, Spopovich was far stronger than Videl, and beat her to a bloody pulp (this was most likely due to him having pent-up aggression toward her father for beating him in the 24th tournament). It was only when Yamu told him to stop that he knocked her out of the ring. The next match was Kibito vs. Gohan. Kibito asked Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. After Gohan transformed, Shin used his power to prevent Gohan from moving. Spopovich and Yamu then attacked Gohan, using a device to drain all of his ki energy. They then flew off into the distance. Shin told Goku and his friends to follow; they then chased Spopovich and Yamu. Babidi Saga Shin then explained that he is really the Supreme Kai, and that Spopovich and Yamu are working for a wizard named Babidi. Babidi is collecting ki energy to try and revive a monster named Majin Buu. Supreme Kai wanted them to get Gohan's ki so he could find the location of Babidi's hideout. Spopovich and Yamu lead the Z Fighters to Babidi's ship. Babidi takes the capsule of ki energy from them, and then uses his magic to make Spopovich expand and explode. Yamu tries to escape, but Babidi orders Pui Pui to destroy him. Techniques *'Levitate' – After being put under Babidi's spell, Spopovich is able to fly much to the shock of Videl. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy blast. He used it against Videl. *'Berserker Crash' – Spopovich holds his elbow with his fist and then charges fast at the enemy inflicting great damage. *'Mad Banquet' – A Rush Attack used by Spopovich in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He used part of this attack against Videl. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – Spopovich knocks the opponent away, and Yamu appears next to him. Spopovich grabs the opponent, and Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy. Used on Gohan in the 25th World Tournament, and was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Minion's Latent Energy' – Spopovich charges up, with both his defense and power increasing at the cost of his ki charge becoming slower. It is one of Spopovich's Blast 1's in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mad Warrior' – One of Spopovich's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' Voice Actors *Ocean dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler Trivia *For some reason, after being taken under the Majin spell, Spopovich lost all of his hair be on his head or on his face, and became extremely pale. He also became a bloated bag of muscle. Also while under the spell, he acted a bit like a mindless zombie from horror movies; he lived only to fight and even after what should have been a fatal blow, he stood right back up and kept on coming at Videl. *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z Fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. *Spopovich has been in more World Martial Arts tournaments than any other villain, if one ignores Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo as being villains. es:Spopovitch Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains